story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ran (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "G-Good morning... I can't really concentrate until the afternoon..." *'Afternoon': "G-Good afternoon... It's such a beautiful day.♪" *'Evening': "Hello... Today is a nice day for finishing a work." *'Night': "O, player... Are you not getting enough sleep? You need to get your rest." *" and got married. ♪ I heard about it from them." *" and got married. ♪ Hee-hee... The apartment be livelier now. ♥" *" and the nobleman got married. I hope they'll live happily ever after." *" and got married. I heard Luna once had a husband, but they divorced due to a fight. I'm really surprised..." *" and got married. I heard Natalie's brother seems like he's not interested in marriage, so I was worried they'd leave the island." *'Very Low Stamina:' "O, player... Are you not getting enough sleep? You need to get your rest." *'Day after collapsing:' "I heard you collapsed yesterday. That was really careless... You shouldn't overwork yourself..." *'On her Birthday:' "What? How did you know that today is my birthday...? My thanks are in order." *'Rejects a proposal:' "I don't feel the same way right now. Sorry..." *'When shown a pet:' "Gah?! This may sound weird, but I don't know how to raise pets." *'When shown a farm animal:' "Ah, how cute...♥ Obedient too. What a good little animal.♪" *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations.☆ I'm not good at cheering people, but I really like the way you did..." *'Lose a Contest:' "You didn't win, but there's always next year." *'Talk too much:' "Well, what am I going to do?" *'1 Flower': "First encounters are important. In writing, or with player... They're the same." *'2 Flowers': "I'm not good at talking to people..." *'3 Flowers': "One of my other hobbies... is research..." *'4 Flowers': "Sorry, there are no many books... I wish the library could hold more." *'5 Flowers': "Do you like books? ♥ It's just that you come here so often..." *'6 Flowers': "Idol work and farm-work... Because I don't understand it yet, I'm not very confident with it." *'7 Flowers': "Father is always worried and treats me like a child. I'm already old enough to look after myself..." *'8 Flowers': "I sometimes think about where my mother is and what she is doing since she left..." *'9 Flowers': "Seeing you makes me feel really happy, Player.♪ It's quite strange." *'10 Flowers': "I get anxious when I don't see you for a while, Player. I worry about you. Please watch out for yourself." *'7 Flowers (Female)': "If there is something I don't like, it's potatos. They always give me a wicked heartburn... Also, and this is a little embarrassing... I don't like thunder either." *'8 Flowers (Female)': "Player, I really admire energetic women when I see you.♫" *'9-10 Flowers (Female)': "I never had a friend as close as you, player.☆" *'11 Flowers': "People grow up by learning from their mistakes..." *'12 Flowers': "Marriage is still going to take some getting used to..." *'13 Flowers': "I'm not good at cooking... but my cleaning is so-so... I want to do my best for you." *'14 Flowers': "I really feel like I'm home. This house feels more and more like home to me.♪" *'15 Flowers': "You are becoming more and more precious to me.♥ You look cool, and I can't live without you.♫" *'16 Flowers': "Lately, my feelings have become so strong... I love you, player.♥ That's all I have to say." *'17 Flowers': "There are times when I worry that I'll wake up one day and you won't be there. I know I don't have any reason to worry about something like that.♪" *'18 Flowers': "I'm comfortable with you after living together for so long, but I also feel like I take you for granted sometimes. I have to be careful about that.♫" *'19-20 Flowers': "No matter how many years go by, I'll always be by your side. Even if I were to be reborn, I would still fall in love with you.♥" *'Good Birthday Gift': "It's like a dream to get such a wonderful gift on my birthday... Thank you very much.♫" *'Bad Birthday Gift': "For my birthday? Really...? Uh... I... am sorry. I don't know how to use it..." *'Multiple Gifts': "I couldn't possibly accept another gift today." *'Engagement': "Am I just nervous...? Because I feel dizzy lately." *'Pregnancy': "O, what should I do...? I'm a bit unsure of myself lately..." *'After Baby's Birth': "I was too nervous... I worried too much, but we're together... and everything is going to be fine." *'First Child grows up': "I feel like Child is going to become an artist... Hee-hee, it's a bit too early, isn't it?" *'Second Child grows up': "Life with our child... is harder. But it will also be much more rewarding." *'Engagement': "I hear you're going to get married soon.♥ Congratulations.☆" *'Pregnancy': "I heard about your pregnancy. Good luck with that. ♫" *'After Baby's Birth': "Congratulations on your child..." *'First Child grows up': "O, your child already grown up? That's a happy day to remember.♪" *'Second Child grows up': "Has child grown up? It's so active! ♫ The child sounds a lot like you. ♥" *'While dating': "Gabriel gets very timid around my father. He really doesn't know how to treat people. I think it's weird." *'Newlywed to Gabriel': "Thanks to your encouragement, I have gotten married. I hope we remain friends... always.♪" *'After Gavin is born': "We named our child Gavin... Please look after my son..." *'After Gavin grows up': "I'm worried because Gavin is quiet, and doesn't make friends very easily..." *'When selected on the Character Screen': "Let's go." *'She won': "I was able to sing this time! It usually just rolls out of my hand..." *'She lose': "I can't believe I lose..." Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue